A Mission Gone Bad
by Puurr
Summary: While on a mission something horrible happens. What will the remaining members of SG-1 do?
1. Death

A Mission Gone Bad  
  
Chapter One: The DEATH!!  
  
  
A/N: Here we go!! Ha ha! This is my Stargate writings that I posted on sg1-heliopolis.de, but it is shutting down. *pout pout* Well, enjoy and if you want the sequel to this chapter than I want at least TEN reviews! I don't want to be mean, but I want reviews! Enjoy!  
  
  
***************  
  
It wasn't suppose to be this way. This can NOT be happening! Blood stained the ground as I tried to stop any more from leaving her body. I try to hold back the tears, but find it difficult. I push harder on the wound trying to keep blood in her body, instead of the ground. As I push a wave of pain was shown on her face, which was followed with a 'hiss' of pain that escaped her lips.   
  
  
"Jack. What...um what happened?" I looked at her soft face and wish that I could do something to help.   
  
  
"Um, well, an energy blast hit you in the stomach and you are losing a lot of blood." I watch as pain moves through her as she winces.   
  
  
"So, I'm not going to make it, am I." God I hate it when she's right. "Try and hold still. I need to pick you up so we can get to the Stargate, ok." Why did she have to get hit? I would have gladly taken the blast.   
  
  
"Jack, we're almost to the stargate, do you want us to bring back a medical team?"  
  
  
"No, Daniel, I've got her. Hold the door open for us, will ya." Danny is close to the stargate, ok just very easily pick Sam up and take her back to Earth. Gently I pick her up and notice she doesn't weigh as much as before. She moans in pain as I make a quick sprint off towards the gate. Soon, she'll be laughing at my bad jokes again, will be giving me one of her special smiles she saves just for me, will be in her lab working on one of those advance toys of hers, work on something till she falls over, or even have dinner with me. One more mile and she'll be just fine.   
  
  
"Jack, stop please." Quickly, but gently I put her down on the soft grass. I look at her soft face and find her eyes are half way closed. That can't be good, I thought as her lips began to move. "Jack, I'm not going to make it, and I don't really want to die while your trying to get me home."  
  
  
  
"Sam, you are going to make it, you...you just have to." My eyes began to sting with unseen tears. "Please, Jack, I'm not going to live for very long. I...I just want to die in your arms." She was getting weaker, I could tell. The tears fell freely now, but I don't care. Carefully I took her into my arms and rocked her back and forth slowly. "Thank you." It was only a whisper, but I heard it. After a time of just being in each other's arms, Sam spoke, "Jack, I need to...to tell you something."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I want to say...say this before it's to late."  
  
  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
  
  
"I...I love you, Jack." I closed my eyes as I heard the words I always wanted to hear, but under different settings.   
  
  
"I know. I love you too, Sam." I kiss the top of her head as I told her how I felt. Suddenly Sam's body went limp, her uniform soaked with blood. I checked for a pulse, but found none. I just sat there holding Sam's limp body in my arms as I quietly cried. Daniel found me sometime later and saw what happened. I saw tears in his eyes, too, but didn't fall. I picked up Sam's body and started the long walk home, but I knew deep down my home was gone. My life was gone and the only reason to go to work was gone and was never coming back.   
  
  
The two questions in my mind now are; how will I live my life now, and why? Why did it happen to her, the woman I loved, the woman now limp in my arms?   
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
A/N: Sad huh? I thought it was, but I wrote it so my thoughts don't count! He, he! Anyway, remember for the sequel I would like at least TEN reviews, but I guess I can settle for less if people BEG for the sequel. Thanks for reading. Oh, and NO FLAMES Flamers will be punished for their works with Sauron and Saruman! 


	2. Shock

A Mission Gone Bad - The Sequel  
  
Fairylady  
  
A/N: Ok, I didn't get as many reviews that I wanted, but here is the sequel for the reviewers. Thank you!  
  
Reviews:  
  
WolvieRogue/SamJack2003: Hey, I found yet another Shipper! So am I! Anyway, I think you will like this chapter. It might be a surprise, but I am not sure.  
  
Angel of Fire: I am going to have to take your word for my story being sad! Enjoy the Sequel!  
  
Becki: Oh, I think Jack will be just fine. And yea, Jack never gets a break, but that is why he is the leader. He can handle all the pressure.  
  
Colombe.de.pluie: Here ya go! This is an update you will love.  
  
Thank you all Reviewers!!!  
  
***************************  
  
The Stargate looms ahead, but still nothing can bring happiness to my broken heart. In my arms lays the limp Samantha Carter. Killed by an energy blast in the middle of her chest. Daniel, Teal'c and the medical team, that Daniel sent for when Sam and I didn't come back, walked quietly behind me as I carry my love in my arms.  
  
Daniel's tears fall freely down his face as he thinks about one of his best friends and basically his little sister lies in my arms. Her eyes are closed and it looks as if she were asleep, but looking back at the last few hours I know she's not asleep.  
  
Teal'c looks straight ahead, but his wet face betrays him. His eyes are filled with tears and one falls down his right cheek as he walks. The medical team looks grief stricken with the tears in their eyes, but non-of the tears fall. My face is wet from the many tears that keep falling down from my red swollen eyes. My heart is broken, but Sam didn't want any of our heart to be broken any time soon, but that energy blast decided that for her.  
  
Suddenly, when we were only a few feet from the DHD, a man in what looked like a Greek farmer showed up in front of us. "I am sorry if there has been any heart brakes. That energy blast is for animals that like to eat our crops. I will fix any damage done." Taking out a pouch from behind him, the man took out one jar filled with green water and another bag.  
  
Pulling out this powdery stuff, the man sprinkled the dust on to Sam's chest were the blast hit her. After making sure the wound was covered with the blue dust now turning red from the blood, the man pulled the cork out of the jar and started to pour the green stuff onto the wound. I looked at Sam's chest and stared in wonder as the flesh started to repair itself and Sam's pale face started to get a health pink look again.  
  
Slowly breath started to enter her body again as my arms holding her felt the faint heart beat of her heart once again. Soon, but ever so slowly, Sam opened her eyes and looked at me. "S'ok, the people of this planet healed you. Get some rest and we will soon be home." I looked up at the man as soon as she was asleep and smiled at the man. "Thank you. Thank you *so* much. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
The man smiled and spoke so soft only I could hear him; "I saw what happened. I saw the hurt in your eyes as she died slowly and painfully in your arms, so I do know how much this means to you." With a smile on his face the man backed away and disappeared.  
  
I looked back at Daniel and Teal'c. Both of them had a big smile on their face, but stayed quiet, as if they talk they would cause something to happen. The medical team just look surprised, confused, and shock with their mouths hanging open. "Daniel, dial us home. We got to get Sam home." Quickly Daniel went to the DHD and dialed the symbols for Earth. I looked down at the now sleeping Sam in my arms. I had my Sam back and now I will never let her go again.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the sequel! Hope ya all like it! Review and I will think about doing a author's note to thank all of ya! Remember Flamers will be punished!!  
  
^__^ 


End file.
